Días
by WitchWhite
Summary: Después de morir Aioria, ¿qué sigue?. Marin añora su presencia y trata de vivir el día a día. Advertencia. Cannon e IC 100% One Shot


_**Quise apegarme al canon original y es por eso que no van a ver nada que no hayan visto en la serie. Quise darle un toque realista y apegado a la historia origina y en un… ¿qué habría pasado sí? Ese es mi objetivo, tal como lo hice con "Dos Copas" en Shaina y Milo.**_

 _ **Disclamire: Personajes de su respectivo autor.**_

 **-o-**

 **Días**

A la amazona del águila le gustaba sentarse en una roca arriba de una colina frente al mar. Su lugar favorito desde que llegó al Santuario. La brisa y las aves la relajaban. Sentía un gran respeto por la naturaleza tal como le enseñaron sus maestras. Últimamente visitaba con mayor frecuencia ese lugar. Porqué además de darle la paz que necesitaba, le traía el recuerdo que la mantenía viva. Ahí conoció a Aioria. La vio llorando a los nueve años por la desaparición de su hermano. El santo de oro cuatro años más grande, le preguntó porque el llanto. Entonces se hicieron amigos. Compartieron la misma perdida fraternal.

Marin había escuchado rumores sobre un caballero dorado traidor. Nunca imaginó conocer al hermano de esa persona. Al ver sus ojos verdes acuosos le creyó a él. Notó el coraje en sus pequeños puños y el juramento de hacerse fuerte para limpiar el nombre de su hermano.

La brisa le llevó una melodía acústica que provenía de un grupo de turistas en la playa. Algunas veces juraba sentir la presencia de Aioria abrazándola, otras recostarse despacio en su cama y muchas como esta, tomarla de la mano. Lo que la llevó al llanto. Había llorado tanto los meses atrás, sin que nadie la viera, en el bosque, su casa, bajo el agua… no sabía cuándo pararía.

Nunca formalizaron nada, no se dio la oportunidad de decirse lo mucho que se gustaban. Ella lo sabía, por su sonrisa, la forma en que se dirigía a ella. Cada vez que preguntaba cómo estaba. Tampoco pudo saborear un beso. Se conformaba con sus abrazos o jugueteos de manos.

En el fondo tenían miedo de decir sus sentimientos. Ella por orgullo y él por vergüenza. Y todo eso se lo llevó la muerte. La melodía seguía sonando y con ella se fundió el llanto de la amazona.

― Nada me lo va a devolver… ni siquiera los dioses. Nada hará que regrese y sonría― se dijo así misma.

Amaba su risa y el sonido de su voz al decir su nombre. El aroma salado y cálido que tenía su nuca. Añoró las largas horas que pasaban mirando las estrellas cerca del bosque. Dónde él le hablaba del origen de su nombre y el de su hermano. Y lo poco que recordaba a su familia. Aioria siempre se mostró transparente y cariñoso. Confiaba en ella como no confió en ninguno de sus compañeros.

― Devuélvemelo― susurró entre lágrimas.

Todo lo que amó desapareció. Sus padres, su hermano, su querido discípulo y ahora el hombre que quiso desde que era niña. ¿Por qué los dioses son tan miserables?

En la palma de su mano llevaba el dije que Aioria le dio antes de partir al Inframundo.

― Es un regalo de mi hermano, guárdalo.

― ¿Por qué me das esto? Es lo único que tienes de él.

― Por qué así seré más fuerte. No sé con qué voy a encontrarme. Y esto me ayudará a recordar que es una obligación volver.

Había dicho esa mañana. Tuvo que quitarse la máscara porque su rostro estaba húmedo. Aioria sonrió al verla. La conocía antes de ser una amazona, así que no tenía ningún inconveniente al repasar su hermosa cara. Guardó el dije entre las manos de Marin rodeando con las suyas.

― Haré lo que este en mi poder para volver…

Su instinto no le falló jamás. Marin sabía que no iba a regresar. Se limitó a abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla. Quiso equivocarse pero ese sentimiento estaba marcado como un lunar en su corazón. Lo vio partir en compañía de los otros caballeros dorados.

― Lo hubiera besado… le hubiera dicho que lo quería. Ya no importa.

La constelación de Leo ya no brillaba como antes. Volverá a recuperar ese brillo cuando nazca un nuevo Santo de Leo. Volvió a suspirar. Pensó en el siguiente día, y el siguiente y así hasta que se hiciera vieja y perdiera la cordura. Porque concentrarse le pesaba. Sólo entrenar la mantenía despierta y podía descargar su dolor golpeando montones de peras o sparings. Otras veces nadaba pero nada se comparaba a su lugar favorito. A falta de una tumba a la que llorar estaba ese espacio.

Aunque construyeron lapidas simbólicas para los doce caballeros y se dejaban ofrendas y flores en ella. No era lo mismo. Ahí no estaba Aioria. Su templo sin embargo, estaba impregnado de su cosmos. El calor de su energía y su aroma. Tenía prohibido pasar. Kiki se había encargado de colocar un letrero de "No pase" y cada vez que la descubría rondando la regañaba.

A veces la invitaba a sentarse a su lado en las escaleras de Aries. Le ofrecía un dulce y conversaba de las novedades del Santuario. Hasta que una día por la desesperación, lo abrazo. El pecho le dolía mucho y no sabía cómo desaparecer el dolor. Kiki estaba confundido y asustado. Muy pocos han visto el dolor que causo la muerte de Aioria en ella. Casi nadie sabía la relación que tenían. Kiki sí, porque los vio muchas veces conversando a solas y cuando Aioria le tomaba la mano descuidadamente. Mu le pidió no dijera nada.

La noche se hacía silenciosa. Los turistas apagaron su fogata y se marcharon. Sólo quedaban las estrellas y ella. Con pesadez regresó a su casa. No había mucho que hacer. La casa estaba impecable. Necesitaba mantenerse ocupada así que por la mañana se dedicó a dejar lustroso su espacio personal. Apagó las luces y se metió a la cama y tomó el dije en sus manos.

― Se acabó otro día. ¿Cuántos faltan?― se preguntó y cerró los ojos. Esperando soñarlo o no despertar.

 **-o-**

 _ **Pues, no sé cómo me haya quedado esto, pero intente plasmar su relación apegada al canon al 100%**_

 _ **Bien. Gracias por leer :D**_


End file.
